Malkut
by vivigirl72000
Summary: Sephiroth, Aeris and some other Jenova project lab rats had escaped and were living peaceful lives until Shinra found them again. Read and for the love of God PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

  Dr Harley took one last look at the sleeping children before she turned off the lab lights. The eldest had taken the final injection today and was unconscious, the strain from the mako and Jenova liquid was quite traumatising. Still she'd get over it, she always did. She hadn't been the first one of the experiments. That was Kitty, a friendly and excitable child. More powerful than a human being but the Jenova cells injected in her had been the barest minimum. The next was Maht, a young pale boy who had a higher ratio of Mako to Jenova and was physically weaker than the others though his magic was exemplary, but of course they were all good at magic. Then Sephiroth, by far the most successful of the experiments. He was better at everything than the rest of them and seemed the perfect soldier, strong, smart, ruthless…

 But not for Hojo.

 The last child was put through rigorous Jenova therapy. The amount in her was twice the amount of Sephiroth and the Mako coloured her veins. Her eyes missed the bright glare of the others and assumed the consistency of one of a corpse. In her there seemed no life let, as if Jenova had drained the last remains away.  Although many of the other scientists objected to the idea Hojo carried it out anyway.

 " But they're human beings. You can't do this to them."

 But whatever they'd say Hojo would simply snarl  " I think you know they're not quite human beings Dr Harley. Now get out of my office before I fire your ass from here to Mideel."

 Dr Harley sighed as she thought of her zealous employer. She checked the room temperatures were safe and left the lab rats to sleep. Her only emotions for them were purely scientific; after all they weren't likely to survive anyway with the amount of Mako he injected into them each day.

 " Shall we go now?"

 Amongst the dark of the cell a pair of red eyes cast an intent stare on the fellow captive. Receiving no answer they narrowed threateningly.

 " Is it time? Would we be safe?" The green questioned accusingly at the red, as if a battle of wills occurred on glance. " You know how the security has improved since last time." He lit a small fire using materia that lightened the cell and revealed the owners.

 In the corner sat Maht, a slight boy with short black and white hair that hung into the pale drawn face his physique thin and fragile contorted with anger.

 " That never would have happened if you hadn't bothered trying to rescue that girl in the first place. Which was a complete waste of time anyway as she refused to leave her mother."

 Sephiroth slumped and fought to control his anger. Since their birth they had been alone in the world apart from each other and among them hung an unspoken rule never to fight or divide. His hair fell in front of his eyes and he flicked it away irritated. Trust Maht to bring up his faults as usual, to put him down.

 "  Then I suppose you stepping on the security switch had nothing to do with it then?" Sephiroth sneered as the pale boy flushed, aware of the contrast of his small flab to Sephiroth's lithe body.

 " Where did you get that materia? Planning on keeping this a secret from the rest of us?" Maht almost shouted the words as he looked down at the green orbs in Sephiroth's "toy" sword. His body was shaking with anger now, his eyes twitching uncontrollably. Sephiroth smiled as he toyed with the materia, rolling it around his hand.

 " What about the time you planned to escape from here by yourself?" 

 " Excuse me but I think there isn't enough time for this…this…. childish bickering!" Kitty came forth from the dark and shot an injured glare at Sephiroth. Her blue eyes were red with tears and her blonde hair stood limply on her head. "We have to go now. I disabled the cameras while you two were talking."  Although she was weaker than the others as the first she held authority over them even though you might not have thought of it that way. She was ditsy and bouncy, not really the type others would respect.

 " You disabled the CAMERAS!?!?" Maht shot off his feet and shook her. They couldn't have hurt much but the reaction from the Sephiroth was extreme. In one graceful movement he had Maht by the scruff of his neck and was tightening his grip with menace. His eyes blazed with fury and Maht was now squealing in terror.

 " Sephiroth!" Kitty gave a little scream and managed to free Maht. She gave another glare at Sephiroth and hugged Maht.

 " Seph…you know we don't hurt each other." She used scraps of cloth to wipe Maht's face. "Please continue Maht."

 " All I was saying is that now they will know we plan to escape now." He rubbed the back of his neck and lay down on the iron beds they were given to sleep on."

 " But we have to go now. Just look at Rania!" The two left their fighting and looked at Rania.

 Rania also held an even higher respect with them. They saw themselves as a chosen few, each blessed with a "gift" from Jenova. Each day they heard that Rania was to be given more or the gifts long after they had exceeded their doses. She was the one who cared for them and she was the most powerful and least human. Her hair was like Sephiroth's but her skin was tinged blue and her height taller than she should have been at that age so ultimately she was like their parent or guardian.

 She lay on the bed writhing and muttering, eyes rolling and sweat pouring along her fevered brow. The face that had seemed before so calm and serene was now twisting with agony. Ruptured breaths were the only sound in the dark chamber as they stood each with a horrified expression plastered on their faces. Only Maht dared talk and even he only whispered:

 " We have to go now."

 Moonlight lit the hallway with a soft, pale light as four figures flew across the hallway, hovering just inches from the ground. In Sephiroth's arms lay Rania, still muttering but less than tormented she had been before. A thousand questions came to their minds; what was wrong with her? Why was she muttering? How could a gift do this to us? Yet they could not speak lest Shinra discover them. Each floated wordlessly through the corridors like wraiths, Kitty stopping the cameras as she passed until they reached another corridor. Sephiroth pushed Rania into Maht's arms and paused to open the door marked "Ancients".

 Maht pushed Sephiroth aside roughly. " What are you doing?" He tried to drag him away but failed. Instead he looked to Kitty for help. She patted Sephiroth gently on the shoulder.

 " Sephiroth, as much as we'd like to we can't…" Sephiroth shrugged her off and turned to level her gaze.

 " Did you hear about Jenova being an Ancient?" It was more of a statement than a question but the others nodded meekly. " Then it's our duty to save her." He turned again to open the door. 

 " Sephiroth, we can't." Kitty paused and tried to be reasonable. " Maht doesn't want to and well… majority rules Seph." She looked away suddenly ashamed and guilty. Taking her hand gingerly away from him she returned to stand by Maht and help Rania. 

 " Kitty, she is like us! She knows the evils that Hojo has done to us, to her and her mother. I thought at least you could see beyond Maht." Kitty shook her head.

 " Sephiroth, she isn't like us and you know it! She doesn't have injections, or tests with Hojo. She has a normal life outside this wretched place. You can't let your feelings for her jeopardize this escape. Do you care more about her than us?" Kitty ran down the corridor in tears, forgetting the security and alerting the alarms. Sephiroth and Maht tensed as warning bells rung into their ears and they knew the robot guards would soon follow. 

 "Traitor." Maht spat at him and ran awkwardly along the corridor to the window where Sephiroth knew they were planning on flying away. He also knew that while Kitty was relatively strong and competent at flying Maht was terrible and would not be able to catch up with Kitty in time. And he was the one carrying Rania. Sephiroth paused at the door; gold lettering shined as he broke it down and strode into the room. In the centre was a glass cell where a young girl sat near the corpse of her mother. Her eyes were full of tears and her hair plastered to her face as she wailed the more at seeing the figure enter the room. Light on the glass did more to show the terror in her eyes and Sephiroth felt upset that he could not be more kind or friendly and make her feel safer. She seemed to be muttering to the corpse and bursting into sobs whenever no reply came. Sephiroth could hear the guards coming and efficiently smashed the glass caging the little girl. Or perhaps protecting her as the sight of the dark creature towering over her caused her to faint. Sephiroth raised his eyebrows in disgust. Why had he bothered rescuing such a pathetic little being while his friend, his brother was probably falling to his death now? Sephiroth shook his head as if to shake the negative thoughts off. His strong arms picked up the pale girl's body and lifted above the ground. Out of the window he could see Kitty flying against the night sky but Maht and Rania were nowhere to be seen. He flew through the corner fast, making no attempt to stealth they had before. Sirens blared all over the building, their warning bells penetrating the girl's state of slumber.

 " W…wh.where am I? Who are you?" Her lids were weary and her eyes glazed, Sephiroth decided there was no point in answering her in this condition.

 He turned the corridor; narrowly missing traps the Shinra had set up. There was no time to be careful though his training instincts told him otherwise " What is your name?" Now he had a feeling Maht should be around this part of the building, he knew his strengths well.

 " Aeris. Aeris Gast."  Before long she was again asleep, comfortable in his arms and unaware of the pains Sephiroth was taking to fight the guards and protect her at the same time. Near the end of the corridor Maht was fighting more soldiers while Rania lay on the floor. Sephiroth aptly killed them all in one wield of Masamune taking no pains for the lives of those who had been destroyed. 

 " You waited for us?" Sephiroth smiled as Maht went a deep shade of red to match his eyes.

 " You actually. You weren't meant to bring her." He picked Rania up, though he struggled with her weight and flew out the window, changing altitudes like a gosling on his first flight. Sephiroth shook his head in a mixture of amusement and disgust and took the sky like he had been born amongst the deep blue velvet.


	2. Chapter 2

 Aeris sat down on the ground fingering the dirt between her fingers, checking to see if the soil was good for gardening. She smiled and picked up the make do watering can she had and watered her little garden, full of vegetables, greens for the Chocobos she liked to feed and herbs to make potions out of. All necessary but Aeris' real pride and joy were her flowers. She grew roses, crocuses, harebells and many others. Unlike the medicines they seemed to grow out of their own accord and needed almost no maintenance. However Kitty said they were a waste of space.

 Aeris had lived in Malkut all her life and saw Sephiroth, Maht and Kitty as her family. Malkut was a small collection of ramshackle huts on the island of Mideel where her and the others lived a life of sanctuary from the rest of the Planet. Rania kept a barrier up that shielded them from the villagers and insured perfect solitude. While she maintained the barrier Rania herself never recovered and stayed in a comatose state though still protected them She alone stayed in one of the huts, being taken care of by Maht, Kitty and Sephiroth. Aeris herself never ventured near there, she just couldn't intrude.

  Maybe we're not like a family after all, she thought to herself as she saw Kitty laughing with Sephiroth while she sat on her log in the dirt. Sephiroth was always nice to her, almost like an older brother the other two weren't as affectionate. Maht was distant, civil but distant. He avoided talking to her and when he did assumed a faraway look in his eyes like he was only just listening to her and really had better things to do. Kitty wasn't much better. For all her smiles and laughs when she talked to Aeris her smile was too bright and conversation patronising. She put her down frequently and never included her in anything.

 Aeris smiled bitterly as she twisted the flower round her fingers. If she treats me so badly than what am I doing here gardening amongst the dirt for her while she flirts with my only friend? Aeris sighed and continued watching them; watching the way Kitty played with his hair and talked about the latest hunting escapade. While Aeris grew the vegetables for them to eat, Sephiroth and Kitty hunted the monsters in the nearby forests and leaving her to deal with Maht and Rania. She knew the answer; it was because it was the only place she belonged. Underneath all her anger and resentment she knew she loved Kitty like a sister and beyond the awkwardness bonds held her and Maht. Sephiroth would always be her guardian and Rania? Well Rania protected them all, what more could she do in that state?

 "Aeris!" Kitty was walking over briskly, almost demanding that she get up to greet her. Aeris stayed where she was.

 " Yes Kitty." Aeris tried to look around her but she couldn't see Sephiroth. Kitty at this age was tall and slim, plenty of exercise kept her healthy and her short blond hair shone in the afternoon sun. Blue eyes twinkled cheerfully after a lengthy flirt.

 " Aeris, could you do me a favour." She leaned forward and touched Aeris' knee who tried not to wriggle away. Kitty looked down at her hands. " What are you doing?"

 Aeris looked down and saw that the flower she was twisting was digging into her flesh and turning the tip of her finger purple. Hastily she stopped and rubbed her finger. " You were saying…?" 

 Kitty stopped staring at her finger and jumped a little. "Oh yeah! Could you grow some sedative herbs for me, we need them for hunting." 

 Aeris paused. " Well first you're going to have to get me some cuttings or seeds." Aeris got up and was about to leave when Kitty confronted her.

 "But you grow all those roses without having to buy any seeds." Kitty pointed to the beautiful rows of immaculate flowers angrily. Aeris shrugged.

 " They just seem to grow there naturally." She patted Kitty on the shoulder and left feeling awkward, not liking the way Kitty talked about the hunting. 

 Maht sat inside the dark wooden hut, remembering the day it was built. Kitty and Sephiroth had done all the work, him being too weak and Aeris too young to help. Inside there was a jug of water, some herbs, some bread and a single bed and chair. The heat was unbearable but he had to resist the urge to take the shining jug of water to his lips and aid his dry throat. The water was reserved for Rania only as it was from a spring near Mideel. The rest of them would have to make do with murky rainwater that took days to filter.

 Rania started muttering again so Maht took the herbs and ground them in the little mortar he had that let off a pungent smell that wafted round the hut and made him feel nauseous. Still these soothed Rania so he'd have to put up with them.

 "Maht?" A loud croak from Rania startled him and he dropped the mixture he was making. He looked at her puzzled; it was the first time Rania had actually tried talking to any of them. Ignoring the green sludge on the floorboards he walked over to the bed where she lay.

 " Rania?" Maht looked to her but she just turned away, silent tears streaming down her bluish cheeks. Maht sat back on the wooden chair and started again to prepare the medicine without thought. It was too much to hope for, they all doubted that Rania would ever return back to normal, that they would ever see the kind sister that had looked after them all those years in Hojo's labs.

 "Maht?" Sudden light streamed through the dark misty hut, as Kitty stood in the doorway looking flustered and angry. Maht stopped squinting and tried to cover up the spilt medicine.

 "What is it?" Kitty ignored him and walked straight to the sludge. She bent down and sniffed it than got up angrily and turned to face him; her blue eyes alive with anger.

 "This medicine is a sedative." Maht nodded anxiously. The way she said it, it sounded like that was something wrong. 

 "…Yes." He eyed her warily; Kitty was prone to having a quick temper.

 " Aeris told me it was a medicine." Kitty picked up the broken mortar and circled the edge with her finger, aware that the sharp edge brought up little beads of blood shining like red jewels or her pale skin, blood on snow.

 " Well she needs it." Maht shook his head in disbelief. Kitty knew nothing about how to take care of Rania yet she intruded anyway.

 " Our sister does not need to be…. to be…. put to sleep like that." Her cheeks flared at the thought. Maht sighed.

 " Kitty, sometimes she gets a fever and madness follows. She…" Before Maht could continue Kitty had already picked up the rest of the sludge and was hurrying out the door. Maht sighed and once again watched Rania.

 Kitty sucked her throbbing finger and rushed out of the damp, humid hut. She held in her hands the sedatives she and Sephiroth needed. Why didn't Aeris tell me about these? She cursed the girl's idiocy as she ran to where Sephiroth was standing near the carcasses of the monsters they had killed today. Each had been hung out along a tree like hanged bodies and had been skinned. Sephiroth rested on the make do sword he had to use. It had been stolen from the Mideel weapon shop and was no where near the quality of the Katanas he had used back at Shinra but a was a small price to pay for freedom.

 As she approached though she saw a figure in the distance. It wasn't a stranger approaching, Was it?


	3. Chapter 3

 Sephiroth drew his sword and looked at the approaching black figure, small but with the ability to destroy their lives. He must have just been running here, he can't have seen them.

 "Sephiroth?" Kitty gulped as they held their breath. Now they could see the features on the man's face. He was obviously running towards them, an expression of disbelief on his face and judging this the barrier was down. Sephiroth's face was like a marble statue, the look of calm carefully carved into his face. There was nothing to fear after all, he had been sure of his power since a young child and would protect them all. Among them he'd always been known as the ruthless one, he had no trouble killing humans, animals, monsters… Any thing that stood in his way could taste his blade. The thought of killing the man almost drew a smile to his face.

  Suddenly ashamed he turned to Kitty. " Let me handle this." He tried hard not to show his amusement. Kitty however smiled, not holding anything back.

 " There isn't anything to be afraid of Seph," her eyes blazed with blue fire. " It's what we were trained to do. No point in giving it up now." Kitty pulled out a small carved dagger and prepared herself for battle. Before Rania had let down the barrier and they'd killed all who saw them and waited until Rania got better.

  One swift blow of the sword injured the man while Kitty stood and laughed. Sephiroth brought his sword up again and prepared himself for another blow. The man looked at the cut on his arm and stood there wordless at the two strange teens in front of him. Sephiroth smiled as the fool brought out a pistol and held in front of him with shaking hands, his eyes livid and scared. Kitty gave a manic giggle as she advanced towards him, her dagger in front of her.

     Sephiroth stabbed teasingly and laughed at how the man clumsily dodged as is he had been aiming to hit him. With one fluid movement he had him pinned to the tree and squirming with fear. He dropped the gun and almost fainted from the thought of death like this, from the hands of these two _monsters_. Kitty smiled brightly.

 " Well he wont be telling anybody about us now will he?" She lifted her dagger for the final blow. 

 " Stop!" Kitty turned round in time to see Aeris glaring angrily in front of her, blood staining her cheeks where the dagger had caught her. The calm serene expression in her eyes had been replaced by one of anger and hurt and her fists were shaking. " What are you doing?" She looked at the man pinned to the tree by Sephiroth's sword with disgust. Sephiroth slowly removed his sword and instead brought it to the man's throat. 

 " He saw us through the barrier." Sephiroth pushed a little harder so the blade rested closer forcing the man to shrink back. Aeris glared at him.

 " That doesn't give us the right to take his life! She pushed Sephiroth out of the way and knelt near the man, using her materia to cure him of the cuts. Kitty lifted the dagger again.

 " Do you realise that if this man went back to tell the others it could mean the end of us? Now get out of the way." Kitty brought it above her head. " His death will be quick and painless." She added as if that could reassure Aeris. However Aeris turned to face her.

 " Don't talk about him like he was some sort of animal." Her face was flushed and eyes narrowed. " He has as much of a right to live as you."

 " Tell that to Hojo." Kitty looked down upset. " We weren't given a right to live, were we? It's alright for you Aeris, you had a family before." Aeris frowned, obviously confused. She never had been told about the Jenova project.

 By now the man had run away and the barrier up again but nobody noticed, too deep in thought to care. 

 Aeris was shocked to the core. She'd always thought of her friends as vaguely empathetic but now she felt uncertain. Who was Hojo? And what life did she have before now?

 " I'm going to gather vegetables for dinner." Aeris was shocked at the amount of raw anger in her voice as she stormed away. Wiping the cut on her cheek she headed towards her flowers. By now the sun was setting and Maht was sitting on the log near the roses and watching it go down.

" You saw them try to kill him, didn't you?" His voice shocked her as he seemed so absorbed in the view. Aeris ignored him and started gathering the carrots, trying not to think of the expression on their faces, e looks of amusement. However Maht continued.

 " You can't make us change you know. It's in our nature."

 Aeris once again ignored him and left to talk with Sephiroth.


End file.
